Abraham Van Helsing
|epithet = |media = Novel |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = |birthdate = |gender = Male |age = 15-16 }} |height = |weight = |eye color = Purple |hair color = Blond |blood type = |quirk = Adamantine Skeleton |status = Active |birthplace = America |family = Ezra Van Helsing Schemhamphoras Van Helsing Helios Van Helsing Selene Van Helsing |occupation = Mercenary Vigilante |affiliation = W.A. Academy Helsing family NCR |team = |style = s }} , otherwise known as the or simply , is a Australian human male, a student of W.A. Academy's Class 1-A , training to become a . Appearance WIP Abilities Keen Intellect: Despite his role as a sharpshooter, ranked with A-class level intelligence, he'd demonstrated vast anaytical capability. During the training camp, he'd was able to lead his team during the activities to victory, all the while taking mental notes on the student's quirks. he's able to devise a strategy and explain it well enough most is able to understand. This anaytlical skill stems from him observations at most times. Even academically, being placed the top five in the mid-terms. He's also shown to been able to judge, and calculate distance of a target. Expert Craftsmanship: Abraham's hero costume (Helsing helmet and the Helsing armour) are the creations of his, being created being entering W.A. Academy under recommendations. He's crated most of his equipment, including even his two primary firearms (the Helsing colt and the Helsing Anti-Villain rifle). He'd crafted them with the intentions of being easily modifiable, thus is able with the right materials crafts modification parts and tools for his equipment. Firearms Specialist: Helsing is a hero-in-training who uses various of }s as his weapon/equipment of choice. Unlike who possess modified pistols, Helsing possess a array of armaments ranging to the sniper, revoler and the assault rifle. He's shown to possess a degree of skill in all three firearms. He s capable of taking precise, careful shots, such as aiming for the limbs such as arms or legs. He'd avoid striking any vital weakpoints such as arteries, chest and the head. *'Marksman Expert': Despite his relatively young age, Helsing is a experienced marksman, and is seen to be the best student at such aeas. He's highlt precise and accurate, able to hit a target 5 miles away with the Helsing Anti-Villain rifle. Heat Tolerance: Having been born in the deserts of Australia, trained in the outback, Abraham has high tolerance to heat, going as far to say even 40 celsius is rather warm. Parkour & Conditioning: Helsing depite his costume, is one of the more physicall strong students at W.A. He's shown the strength and agility to scale walls, leap over objects and obstacles with great speed and pace. He's capable of scaling trees and going point A to B in a quickest of timing. Trained to be a sniper, he'd trained his body to allow quick mobility in areas. Quirk : Abraham's mutation Quirk that gave hi a metallic skeleton structure that's proven to be indestructible by common means of causing damage. Harder then even , Adamantine Skeleton provides vast physical durability to perform physical acts with little damage, while others has moderate damages. With high hardness and strength, Abraham is shown to survive falls that would've broken bones. Even though he possess the greatest of durability at W.A., he's exterior physical durability appears to be above normal, with skin still being damaged via scraps and bruises, along with his muscles and even tendons still being organic like any other human being. Equipment : A specialized protected headgear made from the same lightweight, but study metal as his hero armour. The most advanced then the armour, the helmet allows many applications, it's the most commonly used gear then any equipment. * : The helmet with the help from his father, possess a advanced visor that acts as a screen with microscopic computer and processor. It's capable of projecting information onto the visor with a telepathic interaction capability. He's also able to telepathically write down notes and data during operations. Not nly that, it also displays a motion tracking technology of at least 20 meter radius. * : As stated above, the helmet possess a advanced motion tracking technology with the radious of 20 meter radious. This allows Abraham to track and monitor movement within the radius. However, since it relies on movement, one can become undetected by going slow. * : The helmet is capable of detecting and projecting various of things such as heat and coldness. This piece of visual technology is more advanced that it's able to project and create a image on the heads-up display. This is shown he was able to fully form a physical appearance of Toru Hagakure as he was able to see the color of her hair. * : The helmet connecting the Helsing PDA, is able to perform automated hacking procedures, going through many possible codes and system exploits and weaknesses to get by. : The hero armour of Abraham. It's a specialised body attire equiped with a lightweight, but study chestplate amour, armguards, leg-guards and shoulder protection armour. He typically uses this specific armour as it insulate heat of Australia. He also uses this armour for combay, has the hands it also protective with armour, to allow him to use his full potential of his skeleton indestructibilty. : The Helsing Personal Digital Assistant is a lightweight electronic device, a portable computer that's wirelessly connected to the Helsing Helmet. The PDA acts as a secondary alternative as computer management and other roles. Trivia & Notes *Named after , a fictional character from the 1897 novel . *Deadshot's most used uniform during operations is that of the NCR Ranger combat armor. *The appearance description is terrible, as such the author will try his very best to make "better". Category:Heroes in Training Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Males